This is a Division of application Ser. No. 11/067,656 filed Feb. 28, 2005 and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2004/56548, filed Mar. 1, 2004. The disclosure of these prior applications is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entireties.
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a method for the manufacture of an auxiliary reflecting mirror for installation in an illumination device, an auxiliary reflecting mirror manufactured by such a manufacturing method, an illumination device equipped with such an auxiliary reflecting mirror, and a projector equipped with such an illumination device.